Kakashi and The Gekkyuudorobou
by Setryochi
Summary: Kakashi really can't say no to his cute pink haired student and ends up with dead lizards all over his apartment. How sweet.


Hi, taking a small break from Ask No Questions and Hear No Lies. I figured something short and cute would be nice. Anyways, this is Hatake Kakashi based since I've grown a slight obsession with him lately. My god I just was to give him a blow job . .

Note: Gekkyuudorobou means to be lazy, or freeload.

. Anyways... Enjoy

Kakashi and the Gekkyuudorobou

By Setryochi

* * *

"Aw... It's so cute!" Sakura smiled and bent down. Lifting a tiny little coal grey kitten from an old box she held it up and frowned, "Who would leave such an adorable thing in a box on the street?"

The box the kitten was in was wrinkled and starting to fall apart. On its side scribbled in black magic marker was: FREE KITTENS. Sakura sighed, "I don't want to leave you here." She looked around before pulling the kitten in close to cradle it in her arms against her chest. "I'll take you home with me."

* * *

"No way!" Sakura's mother closed the screen door. "I'm allergic and it looks like it has fleas!"

"But Mom, I can keep it outside!" Sakura yelled back. "Please?"

"No, I told you, I'm allergic. And besides, when do you have time to take care of an animal?" Her mother stood firm with her hands on her hips.

Sakura pouted, "I can take care of it, I'll even buy the food and stuff."

Her mother just shook her head, "I'm sorry but it's just not a good idea. See if one of your friends would like it." With that Sakura's mother gave her a long hard look before turning to go finish the dishes.

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry kitty, I'll find someone." She stroked the kitten's head affectionately. She then began her walk across town to go visit Naruto. His apartment was a fifteen minute walk away, but it turned into a thirty minute walk when she stopped to let children pet the cute little bundle in her arms.

"Wow, this one's really soft," said a small girl with blonde pig tails. Her chubby little fingers tickled this kitten's ears before Sakura smiled down at her, "I have to go give her to a friend. She can come back and visit you though." The little girl frowned and then smiled, "Really? And I can play with her? I gots a string that she'd love!" The little girl giggled. Indeed the kitten would love the string, but right now Sakura only wanted to get the sweet little fuzz ball a home.

On the way she struggled a little, Fuzzy (her temporary name for the kitten) was restless and didn't want to be held any longer. "Fuzzy, calm down. It's just a little fur-THER!" She yelled out the last bit as the grey mass landed somewhat gracefully from her arms and started running away.

"Oh no!" the pink haired girl exclaimed ready to pursue, "Come back Fuzzy, it's not safe!" She cried before dashing off after it.

Crawling behind a dumpster she clicked her tongue, "here Fuzzy... Come'er kitty, kitty, kitty..." She held out her hand and rubbed her fingers against her thumb as if she had something for the kitten. Fuzzy, the grey little fuzz ball looked with interest before cautiously stepping towards her outstretched hand. "Come on... I promise yummy food," She crooned temptingly.

"Got'cha!" She snagged the kitten and held her close crawling backwards from behind the dumpster limping with the use of only one arm. She sighed relieved she had gotten the kitten safely. Standing she dusted herself off and headed for Naruto's apartment. "You're a lot of trouble you know that?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned happy to see her, and even happier to see her at his door.

"Hi Naruto." She wasn't as enthusiastic though. Naruto seemed like the type that could be happy with an animal, so of course he was her first choice. "May I come in?" She kept both arms wrapped around the tiny bundle.

"Aa, come in!" He laughed and stepped aside holding the door wide open for her. Sakura walked in and was immediately turned off, there were old ramen cups and bowls everywhere with broken disposable chopsticks stabbed through some of them. She also noticed a faint stench and lots of dirty linen and clothing lying around.

"I uh... was just about to start cleaning," he smiled even though he was lying.

"Sorry to interrupt," she mumbled sarcastically.

He scratched the back of his head, "So, can I get you anything?"

Sakura ignored his question, "Naruto, do you like animals?"

"Uh... Well I like animals, yeah. I had a hamster once." He smiled.

"You HAD a hamster?"

"Yeah, well... you know?" He looked around and stared at something. Sakura followed his gaze to the abandoned cage littered with a hamster wheel, an old food bowl, a dry water bottle, and lots of little black dots. She wrinkled her nose, "What happened to the hamster?"

"I uh... You see..." He didn't know how to say that he'd let it play on the window sill, with the window open.

"Never mind, Naruto. I don't want to know." She sighed... Who else was there? Sasuke seemed like a nice responsible pet owner. Maybe a kitten would lighten his mood.

"What'cha holdin'?" Naruto peered with interest.

"It's a kitten." She held it protectively, as if Naruto was the Pet Grim Reaper.

"Oh! It's so cute," he exclaimed. "Lem'me hold it, please?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really have to go," she smiled, "Mom wanted me to bring the kitten back right away."

"Well, I'll come over and see it sometime." He smiled.

"Sure," she backed up towards the door, "I'll see you at training." She smiled before leaving quickly.

How could she be so stupid? Naruto, responsible enough to care for an animal? She sighed before going to her next target. The Uchiha Estates were luckily not far from here so she didn't have much to walk. Sasuke-kun was very mature and he'd be a good pet owner for little Fuzzy here. Surely he couldn't say no to Sakura, right?

* * *

"I hate animals."

"What do you mean,'you hate animals'?" She asked exasperated.

"I don't like them, especially not cats." He glared down at the kitten.

Sakura sighed, "How can you say no to such a cute face?" She asked.

His emotionless reply was, "It's not cute, it's furry, grey, and probably has fleas."

Sakura was appalled, how could he say that, "I mean my face!"

He just stared at her absently, "No." With that he closed the door and left Sakura staring blankly at the door. She slumped, who would take this adorable kitten if she couldn't and her friends weren't there to help her?

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, PLEASE?" She looked up at him with pleading green eyes and pouting pink lips. She held the kitten out that just hung limply from her hands starring at Kakashi with it's golden yellow eyes before making the faintest sound, "Mew."

"Aw it's so cute!" She squealed and hugged it before showing it to Kakashi up close, "See? It's adorable!" She wiggled the kitten for emphasis.

Kakashi had been lying on his side beneath a tree with his little orange book when Sakura had come and sat facing him on her knees.

Kakashi sighed, his right eye giving the bored "please don't ask this of me" look to her. "If this kitten is so cute, you should keep it." Trying to make that an ending statement he raised his favorite book "Icha Icha Paradaisu" to his face to ignore her.

"But Kakashi-sensei! My mom is allergic! And don't tell me to give it to Naruto or Sasuke-kun! Naruto killed a hamster and Sasuke-kun hates animals!" She pouted more setting the kitten down next to him.

"Mew."

Kakashi glanced down at the fuzzy little grey kitten, pure adorable-ness looked back at him. Kakashi rolled his eye, "I'm a very busy shinobi." He started to claim.

Sakura looked at him with determination, "Cats don't take much and they don't even need that much attention! Besides, you raised all those dogs and trained them. Fuzzy here doesn't need any training and is very sweet! Please, please, please, please, pleeease!" She begged him with her hands clasped in front of her face as if she were praying.

Kakashi sighed lowering his book, "if I take this kitten will you leave me alone?" It was quite possible he could give the kitten away later. Sometime after Sakura left.

Sakura stood, "Hai!" Before Kakashi could clearly state he would house the kitten she had already started running away to seal the deal. She would come visit the kitten as much as possible.

"Mew."

Kakashi looked at the kitten with boredom tinged with annoyance. "I don't like your name." He stated bluntly to the cat. The kitten ignored him though and found that the zipper tab of his jounin vest was quite entertaining. Her watched the kitten with amusement as it swatted his jacket several times making the tab swing ferociously. Since the little grey animal was only a baby it didn't have good control of it's claws and eminently got stuff on the collar of his vest.

Kakashi sighed putting his book down to untangle the rodent sized cat from his clothing. Upon releasing the animal is quickly sat down lifting it hind leg to it's ear and scratch furiously.

"You have fleas," he said in a non-too excited voice. Picking the kitten up by the neck he sighed again, unhappy with his inability to say no to his pink haired student.

"Mew!"

Draping the poor flea filled kitten over his arm he made a few hand signs before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"I've come to visit the kitten! How if Fuzzy? Is she ok?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

Kakashi allowed her to enter his apartment, "He, is doing fine. And his name is Gekkyuudorobou. Or 'Gekkyuu' for short."

Sakura starred at him hard, "Fuzzy-"

"Gekkyuu."

"Gekkyuu is a boy?"

"Hai, and he likes string, hide and seek, and lizards." Kakashi kept his composure and didn't smile but smirked.

"I see, where is he?"

"On the window sill."

"What?" Sakura's heart began to pound. "Are you crazy?" She ran to the window but before she could get there she watched helplessly as Gekkyuu jumped out clawing towards a butterfly. All she could think of was the empty hamster cage in Naruto's room. "Fuzzy don't!" She dove towards the window but before she nearly went falling out of it, Kakashi was there in a flash holding her by the waist.

"Cats don't take much, and they entertain themselves pretty well." he lectured.

Sakura struggled, "are you crazy? Gekkyuu is going to be hurt!"

Kakashi's left eyes squinted showing he was smiling, "Gekkyuu is fine. See?"

Sakura blinked and looked at the window again, Gekkyuu jumped back up after having jumped to a roof lower than the window sill. Instead of coming back with the butterfly though, it having flown out of his reach. He dropped a lizard on the floor and waited for it to move before pouncing it, his tail waving with a predator's sharpness.

Sakura frown, "Ew.. what's he doing?" She watched as he would bat the lizard back and forth, leave, wait for it to move, before doing it all over again.

"Weekly, Gekkyuu sets lizards free in my apartment just so he can hunt them later." Kakashi sighed, "I have dead lizards everywhere." Kakashi wasn't good at sounding annoyed, he was more amused with it then anything.

Sakura felt bad for the lizard, "that's really not a good thing." Kakashi set her down on her feet and she smiled a little, "It seems the two of you do a really good job."

"Oh yeah, I love decapitated squirrels in the morning." Kakashi had a sarcastic tint to his usually aloof sounding voice.

"So why'd you name him Gekkyuudorobou?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's a free loading, lazy bum." Kakashi was referring to the amount of sleep the cat got, only with how much he ate, and the amount he only stayed around long enough for a couple strokes before going off to return with a meal of dead birds and head-less squirrels caught with the intention of giving them to his master, Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura giggled, while it was gross, her sensei seemed to be happy with the animal. It lazied around just as much as he did and seemed cool and complacent with every situation. It kind of made her think that Kakashi was a lot like a frisky male cat. Calm, laid back, cute, and ferocious.

* * *

End!

Oh I want to get another cat and call it Kakashi! huggles He's so sexy. Mmmm...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, I prolly should have put more Kakashi/kitten interaction but I didn't expect to write this much either.

Set-chan


End file.
